Inuyasha Meets Gundam Wing
by flashgemini
Summary: Inuyasha meets our favorite Gundam Pilots
1. The Meeting

Inuyasha struggles against the chain around his waist, finally collapsing in anguish on the cold ground. The boy standing over him crouched down and said in a very monotone voice says:  
  
"Why not just take your pants off?"  
  
"Feh! You'd like that wouldn't you?"  
  
The boy stands up, leaving the creature struggling against the chain again, and goes slowly up the stairs to the conference room. Trowa glares at him when he sits down opposite Heero.  
  
"Well Duo, will he talk?"  
  
"Nope. That 'thing' down there will struggle until he dies. He's a strong one."  
  
Relena looks at Duo, caringly, then says:  
  
"What exactly is he?"  
  
"None of us really knows; Heero was the first one to confront him. Heero?"  
  
Heero holds up his right arm a little shakily, unwraps the bloodied bandage around his arm and shows everyone the slashes across his arm and hand.  
  
"That...that creature down there did this with his bare hands. He is strong, powerful, and not someone to be trifled with. He almost acts like the youkai from the feudal times!"  
  
Relena looks at Heero questioningly, then says:  
  
"But he looks like a human, and besides that, the youkai weren't real, they were myths."  
  
"He may be... but that isn't possible. He would have come from the past somehow."  
  
Quatre said this more to himself than anyone else, but the thought of coming from the past made him think about the possibilities. Unfortunately, before he could share his ideas, there was a loud crashing coming from the holding cells under the house. Everyone jumped up, looked at each other, and then dashed down the steps. The sight that met their eyes shocked them. Inuyasha was sitting, crouched on the ground, with blood dripping off of the broken chain around his waist. He stood up, and laughed evilly at the party before him.  
  
"Heh, Heh, Heh, you really think that THAT little wire could hold ME!"  
  
Wufei pulled out his rapier and stood threateningly in front of the creature. Inuyasaha took a step forward, provoking Wufei to charge at him sword ready. The hanyou looked at him, somewhat amused, and then raised his left hand, extending his claws, and slashed through the abdomen of the Chinese youth. Wufei stumbles forward, landing at the feet of the creature, who kicked him to the side. He walked stiffly if not sorely up the stairs. When he got to the conference room, he looked around, and then ran through the window at his left. He landed gracefully on the ground, broke the remaining links around his waist, and then looked around. Confused, and somewhat bewildered, he leaps up into a tree to sort things out. Meanwhile, inside the house, Sally was coddling Wufei, and the rest were working on strategies to catch the creature. Wufei looked up at them, growling:  
  
"Just go already, he could be anywhere by now."  
  
Trowa looked out the window thoughtfully, then seeing a flash of red; he turned to the group saying:  
  
"Actually, he's right outside."  
  
*All together* "WHAT!!!"  
  
Sally lay the wounded boy down, who groaned again, Duo and Heero dashed over to the window next to Trowa and the rest went to various windows on the same side. Trowa looked out the window again, and then pointed at a tree in the southwest corner of the complex.  
  
"He's there, where the red is."  
  
The whole party went outside and started to make there was to the tree. They broke up and went in opposite directions, hoping to surprise the creature. Wufei, who was left alone, struggled to stand up and made himself walk outside toward the tree. When he got there, he was fighting himself, trying not to lose consciousness. His abdomen was still bleeding, and he was starting to lose hope. He looked above him, and saw a pair of golden eyes staring right back at him. The smell of blood in the air was driving the creature insane. Against his better judgment, he leapt out of the tree and attacked the boy again.   
  
Despite his pain, Wufei was ready for him. He reached into his boot, pulling out a dagger. When the creature landed on him, he rammed the dagger into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasaha got off of the boy, who had passed out under him, his injury too great. He tried to jump back into the tree, but a bullet zooming past his ear, made him change his mind. He would have attacked, if not for the pain emulating from his chest. He tried to run, but his legs wouldn't work. Instead, he collapsed on the ground, falling in a puddle of his and Wufei's blood. Duo, Heero, Trowa and Quatre found the two, laying next to each other, Wufei on his stomach and the creature lying on his back. Both were bleeding to death.  
  
A few weeks later, both Chang and the dog boy were out of the hospital, still knowing nothing about each other. Inuyasha agreed not injure any one any more, if Wufei promised not to attack him. He told his story, about Kagome, and the Shikon-no-Tama and everything. How she left him, taking the jewel with her, and how he jumped through the well and ended up here. Heero told everyone how he had found Inuyasha, attacking OZ officials because they were attacking him. Heero had tied him to wall, because he was acting like such a wild animal.   
  
One night, while sitting alone outside in a tree, Inuyasha watched the then eleven-year-old Mariemedia play with Duo and a puppy. He was reminded of Kagome, they way that she had petted him and played with his ears. He was reminded of their first time together.  
  
^Flash Back^  
  
It was a rainy night, she was in her sleeping bag, they had both just witnessed Miroku and Sango enjoy themselves, and decided to try it themselves. Inuyasha had to laugh at the memory of her having to teach him the human way to do it. As he watched the little girl, it drove the sadness of not being near his home. He missed her so badly it almost hurt. There had to a way to get home to her.  
  
^End Flash Back ^ 


	2. Friends Found

It had been eight months, eight months since Inuyasha had fallen through the well into this strange world, so unlike the one that he knew. Quatre had been asking him about everything. Where he lived, what his story was (why he was a dog), if he actually was a youkai creature, and who Kagome was. He told the blond everything he could, but when he got to Kagome, he stumbled over his words and avoided the subject as best he could. Finally, Quatre looked at him, very seriously, and said:  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm gonna cut to the chase, I want to know the exact place that you fell through. It is the only way that we can be sure where you came from and how to get you home."  
  
"Kid, I don't know where I fell from, just that I fell and it wasn't the Bone-Eaters' Well that I fell through either."  
  
"The Bone-Eaters' Well?"  
  
"The way through which Kagome got to my time, I told you this already. She hadn't been to see me in a while, so I was going to go steal her away for the weekend. I jumped through the well and landed on one of your enemies, I think. You know the rest."  
  
After their conversation, Inuyasha went outside, jumped into his tree and sat there fighting back the tears. He really missed Kagome, and his own time. The technology of this time was too complicated for him; it annoyed him most of the time. As he sat in the tree, Mariemedia came over to the foot of the tree and called up to him:  
  
"Hey puppy-boy, come down here for a minute."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the little girl, then had to look away from her fast, the look in her eyes reminded him of Kagome. The look was serious, but sad. He had smelled it on Kagome, her nervousness, and her sadness. The same look was on Mariemedia's face. She called to him again, this time putting a little more emphasis behind her voice. Seeing that he was ignoring her, she yelled something at him that he knew he would react to.  
  
"Hey! Wufei-chan found something in the old factory, where they found you. A type of well or something. They left a few minutes ago, if you think you can catch up to them."  
  
This makes Inuyasha's ears perk up, he leaps gracefully from the tree and takes off running. He tracked the car, catching up with it at a light and leaping into the back, almost landing grafefully beside Duo. He looked at boy, growled a  
  
"Feh"  
  
and turned his head toward the road again. Sitting perched on all fours, he waited, in the confines of small seat.   
  
Finally, they stopped, got out and walked slowly into the wreckage of the factory. Inuyasha stood there, in the middle of factory, looking around for anything familiar. Nothing! He walked over and sat down on the ground, trying to think when he heard, or rather smelled something familiar. It was the smell of wet fur, in particular fox fur. He jumped up, and dashed off in the direction of the smell. Confused, he stopped, looked around, and then took off running again. In anger, he picked up a piece of scrap metal and threw it.   
  
Collapsing on the on the ground, Inuyasha placed his head into his hands and howled. From somewhere ahead of him, he heard this:  
  
"Iiiieeee!"  
  
Perking up his ears, he stood up, and walked in the direction of the sound. Dangling from Trowa's hand was a very upset little Shippo. He was wet, and trying very hard to get out of Trowa's grasp. Inuyasha walked over to the creature, grabbed him out the clown's hand, and set the creature down. Shippo dusted himself off, and then looked up at his rescuer.  
  
"Inuyasha?!? Where have you been, where are we, and who are they?"  
  
"Shippo! I...I've been here, wherever here is, and they are... annoying. Where is Kagome, is she alright?"  
  
"She's worried about you. The day you left to go get her, she came back looking for you. When I told her where you went, she said that you hadn't come through the well. We looked for you, but...then we got separated, and I found that well and jumped in. When I came out on the other side, I got out and tried to escape, but had a piece of metal fell on me. Mr. I'm So Big grabbed my tail and you rescued me. Thank You, Thank You, Thank You."  
  
"You know this thing, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, I know who he is. He help me...uh...us find the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Seeing Shippo attack Trowa, Inuyasha laughed and said:  
  
"Don't worry, he's harmless. Shippo, where was this well thing?"   
  
"Over there, to the left, just look up."  
  
He moves to where Shippo points him and stares up, it's not really a well, more a pipe. But somehow...it's the same, the smell of what he had fallen through. He climbs around, prepares to climb through it. He is stopped by Heero and Wufei, they look as though they were repelling from the ceiling. They each take an arm, their other hands supporting the ropes they're hanging on. He yells at them.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
Both Heero and Wufei shout at him, throwing him back.  
  
"No!" 


	3. The Return

He's thrown back, snarls and stands again, scurrying back up to the pipe only to be forced back again. From below him, he hears Shippo.   
  
"Inuyasha, those boys won't let you go there, hell I don't even know if that well will take you home."  
  
"That's the well I came out of, and that's the well I'll go home through!"  
  
With that, Inuyasha jumped up, took a few steps back, and ran toward the pipe, jumping for it. Again, Wufei and Heero tried to stop him, but this time, they ended up following him through. Quatre and Duo rushed towards the pipe, expecting to see the three crammed into the small pipe. Quatre gasps.  
  
"They...they're...not there! The pipe is cleared..."  
  
Shippo just laughed, dashing away from Trowa and leaping for the pipe, his furry tail disappears through the portal, Trowa following close behind. Quatre and Duo eye one another and follow a little ways behind. 


	4. Home at Last

He stood there, looking at the beautiful girl in front of him. She rushed toward him, threw her arms around his neck, and sobbed.  
  
"Inuyasha, oh...thank goodness you came back. I missed you so much. When Shippo said you had gone down the well, and you never came to my time I was worried about you."  
  
She kissed him, again and again, and then hugged his neck. After a minute, she noticed the group standing behind him. She composed herself as best she could, and then greeted them.  
  
"Oh...hello there. My name is Kagome, and you are?"  
  
Quatre, who was standing in front of everyone, looked at her, then held out his right hand, and said:  
  
"My name is Quatre Rababa Winner, and these are my companions, Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell, and Trowa Barton. We seem to have stumbled into your time...Feudal Japan (?) from the year AC 197. Inuyasha came from this time by accident and brought us back with him. We will be leaving as soon as we find out how."  
  
"Oh, okay. What year did you come from? AC 197? What does the AC stand for?"  
  
Kaede, who was presently poking Wufei with her cane, looked at the group, and then invited them to stay the night.  
  
"All this can be settled over a pot of soup and some tea. Don't you agree boys?"  
  
*All seven together* "Yes, Ma'am!"  
  
Over dinner, the pilots described their home, the time period and how Inuyasha got there. They answered all the questions they were asked, and even had their questions answered. After a while of sitting with them, Kagome and Inuyasha left the circle, and walked away together. Heero looked up at them, and watched them leave. He turned to Duo, and said, in a very low tone:  
  
"She must really love him, despite the fact he's some kind of monster."  
  
Duo never responded, but instead laid down on his back, presently fell asleep. Kaede bid the boys to stay the night, which they did, all crashing on the floor around the fire. All except Wufei, who got up slowly, and silently, and walked out. 


	5. Many Meetings

The trip through the pipe was short, and ended with a thud, bodies crashing into the bottom of a real well. Wufei, Heero and Inuyasha, who had gone down first, were already on the outside when the rest showed up. Inuyasha was crouched down, sniffing the air, and the ground, looking for any familiar scents. After a few moments of this, he turned to the two boys who were sitting behind him, and said:  
  
"The village is that way, follow me if you want to find it."  
  
Wufei, who was irritated and sore, looked at him then asked:  
  
"Why, in God's name, should we follow you! You drug us here in the first place, this is not our..."  
  
"Oh shut it human!  
  
Not in the mood to fight with the annoying boy, Inuyasha walked away from them, heading in the direction that he had indicated before he was interrupted. After a little while, he picked up the pace and ran toward the village. The only thing on his mind was Kagome, and seeing her again.   
  
Meanwhile, at the well, Heero was helping Quatre, Trowa and Duo out of the well. Shippo hopped gracefully onto its rim, and then the ground, taking off toward the direction Inuyasha had gone.   
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could; even when he got to the village he didn't stop. He went straight to Kaede's home, where he stopped abruptly. He stood there for a moment, sniffing the air. Kagome was, or had been there, and recently. A lump appeared in his throat, and he was almost afraid to go in. He stood there, shuffling his feet, and he was reminded of when they had said their good-byes.  
  
^FLAHSBACK^   
  
Inuyasha was standing in front of the Bone-Eater's Well, where Kagome was planning to leave. They had found all of the Shikon-No-Tama shards and she was leaving, going back to her own time. After all they had been through, everything that he had gone through with her, he had decided to give the jewel to her, and have her take it back to her own time. The well was to be destroyed, so nothing could go after the stone, including him.  
  
As they had stood there, they were a little nervous, especially considering what had happened just a few nights earlier. Kagome grabbed his hand, and placed it on her chest. He stood there, motionless, then raised his hand and put it on her cheek. He leaned in and half kissed, half licked her. She tasted of salt, likely from the tears on her cheeks.   
  
It had made him want more. However, something inside him said no, they didn't have time for that. He moved away from her, and silently turned to leave. She called out to him, to come back, but he didn't listen. She had said her good-byes to everyone else already, Sango and Miroku had almost cried. Shippo had begged her not to leave him. Inuyasha thought of all that, but even that didn't make him stop. He loved her and couldn't bear to see her leave. Yet, because of his reluctance to tell her, she left, without ever knowing.  
  
^END FLASHBACK^  
  
Inuyasha thought about this, but when he heard the padding of feet and the thumping of shoes coming from behind him, he decided to go on with it. He burst through the door, regretting that he hadn't knocked, then stood there. The others followed him in, but what met his eyes was too wonderful to turn away from. 


	6. A Happy Ending

All of them slept peacefully, except Wufei, who got up slowly, and silently, and walked out of the small little house. He followed the footprints on the ground to where Inuyasha and Kagome were and watched them, silently.   
  
They sat there together, she was leaning on his shoulder. He had his arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap. Wufei listened closing to what they were saying, hanging on every word.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you...like the place, the time those boys came from?"  
  
"No, not really. It was too different from what I knew. Plus, there was no Kagome there to keep me happy."  
  
"I thought you were mad at me. You ran away from me when I tried to leave. I thought you didn't love me."  
  
"That's why I ran away from you, Kagome. I loved you, and couldn't find the words. I have spent over 100 years alone, and now I have someone who is important to me, like Kikyuo was. She was my life, and she betrayed my trust by sealing me to that tree. You are my life now, and I was afraid of what would...what could happen if I became involved again."  
  
"Oh...Inuyasha, you know I could never hurt you. That's why I came back, because I couldn't live without you. Home just wasn't right without you. I need you in my life."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Wufei watched them, somewhat disgusted, then walked slowly back to the little cabin that was where Kaede lived. Heero was standing outside when he came back.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He'll stay here with her. He loves her. It's sad really."  
  
"They remind me of your relationship with Sally. You love each other but can't stand to be near one another."  
  
"You observe too much boy."  
  
Wufei spat on the ground at Heero's feet then went back inside to sleep. Heero followed him, then curled up next to Duo and spent the night watching the boy sleep. He saw Wufei lay down, but he soon sat back up and watched the others sleep.  
  
"No rest for the warrior, huh, Wufei?"  
  
He never answered, but looked at Heero and flicked him off. Heero laughed then went back to watching Duo. In the morning, Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping under a tree across from Kaede's cabin. The five pilots walked out, stretched in the sunlight, and then thanked their host.   
  
Inuyasha walked over to each of them, held out his clawed hand, and shook their hand. When he got to Heero, the boy glared at him. Inuyasha growled, then moved on to Wufei. Instead of shaking his hand, the hanyou hit him in the groin with a sharp punch.   
  
He fell over, holding himself and then looked up at the creature, who laughed evilly, then put his hand down and pulled the boy up. Wufei cursed into the ground, hating the fact that he had left his sword and gun back at Relena's manor.   
  
When the group reached to the well, that they had come out of, they knew it was that one because Trowa had marked it with a flag when he climbed out, Kagome went to the boys that had brought her love back and invited them back for a vacation in the Feudal time.  
  
"Come back and see us, and bring the little girl next time. She sounds very sweet."  
  
"Yeah, and leave Wufei at home next time!"  
  
Wufei growled something in his native tongue and then leapt into the well. The rest followed him, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome standing. The couple looked into the well, and, seeing no one, walked away hand in hand.   
  
Back at the Dorlin residence, the pilots were settling in to their normal lives again. Trowa had agreed to take Mariemedia back to the Feudal time during her summer vacation. Wufei and Sally have gone back into space, Heero has gone wherever he goes, when he's not protecting Relena, and Quatre and his 29 sisters are trying to take over the pacifistic traits of the new government.   
  
~The End~ 


End file.
